


Harmful Assumptions Ch 14

by anotherwriter



Series: The Batman Series [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Damsels in Distress, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interrogation, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, quicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwriter/pseuds/anotherwriter
Relationships: Dom Batman - Relationship, Sub Annabella
Series: The Batman Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155113





	Harmful Assumptions Ch 14

Another two weeks went by uneventful. I had healed up very well Bruce had told me, faster than expected. Bruce was very distracted with all the information he had on White now. The rare occasions he wasn’t home, on patrol with Robin, working out, or messing with his tech, he was at his computer, but more than ever before.

I came up to him one time to try and break him away like I had last time. I rubbed his shoulder and when he didn’t respond I said his name and shook him a little. ‘Not now’ was all Batman said in a short tone. He was kinda a jerk when he was working. The way he talked to me… ugh it was really starting to get old. Of course I wouldn't say anything though.

One night him and Robin were out on patrol and I had just gotten out of the bath. Having shaved, washed my hair, and the crazy amount of bubble I used in my bath had me feeling quite giddy. Plus I felt great after all the crap from the stitches and crack in my head. I had three weeks to process the waterboarding more and of course I was still having panic attacks and nightmares, but it wasn't as fresh. It was nice to be finally feeling somewhat normal again. I literally skipped out of the bathroom and into the hallway. I wore no bra, with a large T-shirt (one of Bruce’s to be exact) and no bottoms, just panties.

I hopped around and danced to the kitchen to my favorite playlist to get a snack. The computer was playing music for me throughout the loft. I knew he wouldn’t be home for hours which is why I felt comfortable prancing around like a silly school girl in my underwear. There were cameras, but it’s not like Bruce could watch every second of everything. I was munching on my cheese and crackers at the bar in the kitchen when the music cut off at random. I looked up from the idol game on my phone and glanced around even though I knew no one was there.

“Computer?” I asked.

No response. Huh… that's weird. Then the next thing I knew the power went off too. I gasped and my PTSD instantly kicked in. I backed into the fridge with my hands out behind me to catch it sense I couldn't see it.

“Everythings fine, just a power outage. No need to panic,” I told myself out loud.

“Back up power engaged,” a different computer voice than the one i always heard said and everything powered back on.

“Cool,” I stood up straight only to go back into the fridge when it went out again, “not cool…”

The emergency lights came on, obviously being run on batteries. I glanced around, peering through the poorly lit loft. I thought about calling Bruce, but for all I knew this could be happening all over the city. The fact that the backup power had gone down didn't help the argument I was feeding myself. It could be just the building. Yeah, just the building.

I slowly walked back up to the counter to pick up my phone again. No signal… okay this is like a bad movie. I couldn’t call him even if I wanted. The only way I could get in contact with him is if I used my bracelet. It was too soon for that though. All of these things could be circumstantial. I forced myself to sit and wait for the power to re engage or to get a signal.

I was only sitting for a few seconds before I jumped out of my seat again. Something wasn’t right. I could feel it. I glanced around myself to look for whatever was throwing me off. I saw nothing though and began to think I was just freaking myself out. I couldn’t sit back down. I grabbed the little knife I was using to cut my cheese and held it in front of me. I thought about calling out ‘whos there’ but it’s not like they would respond if someone was. I was already shacking, but now it picked up. I looked around through the dark, my panic growing as the seconds went by. I looked behind myself too, but I didn't see anyone anywhere. I turned forward and started backing into the fridge again.

Someone grabbed me from behind to put me into a choke hold and grab the hand that had the knife in it. They slammed my hand onto the countertop and the impact forced me to drop it. I cried in pain as they started dragging me out of the kitchen.

“Batman!” I instinctively called out for him, though my throat was so restricted it came out in a choked voice that even I had a hard time making out.

I realized they were dragging me to the bed and it sent me into a full blown state of hysteria. I threw my legs up into the air to send them off balance and even stomping on their feet. They didn’t even try to stop me from stomping their toes nor react as I could feel they were steel toe. All it did was hurt me since I was barefooted. I feel and smell the scent of what I assumed to be a man. why else would they be taking me to the bed. I tried scratching at them, but even their face was covered. My nails scraped off their hard mask when I attempted.

“No! Pl- please! Bat- batmaaan!” I choked out, but with more volume. I gave it everything I had now. Though they were choking me, they definitely weren’t choking me as hard as they probably could have, “not again! Please not again! Batman! Help me! no! Please let me go!"

I couldn’t bear to go through another attack, but it seemed I was about to. They got me to bed and threw me down onto it. instead of coming down on top of me, he grabbed my hands and bound them together in a zip tie. I looked my attacker over to see a large man in dark brown cargo pants, the kind that had pockets all over them, a black t-shirt with a similar suit under it like Bruce and Robin wore. He also had on forearm armour and boots like Bruce wore, with more armour plating over his body. his face was covered in a red mask that had no opening in it. I didn’t see how he could breathe or see. His hands had black gloves on them, but they were similar to Bruce’s and Robin’s. I stared up at him wide eyed now frozen in place.

“Don’t move,” he said.

His voice was only a little deep, but had a wild edge to it. He crouched in front of me and to my surprise took his mask off. It hissed like Bruce’s would as it expanded around his head so he could take it off. He had black short hair and large eyes behind a deep red mask similar to Robins, only with sharper features to make his brow look more angry and sinister. His eyes themselves were dark brown with hints of green and they were puffy like he hadn’t slept in weeks.

His lips were almost colorless, but had some pink in them. his jawline and chin were an average shape. His nose was sharp, but not so much that it was ugly, just very distinguishable. His medium sized lips were in a hard line as he studied me. His eyes grew even more suspicious than they already were. The way he looked at me was like I was the bad guy, not him. He looked… unstable and like he was looking for answers.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

I couldn’t answer though. Even if I wanted to, there were too many answers to that question. My mouth dropped and I stuttered as I shook my head. It’s not like i was gonna tell him anything that had to do with Bruce anyway.

“Why are you here?!” he shouted at me and I threw my hands up in defense, “what are you doing?! Do you work for someone?! Tell me!”

I brought my feet up on the bed to push away from him. I didn’t get far at all before he grabbed an ankle to yank me back, it forcing my shirt up so high my stomach showed. It brought back other memories and I jerked backwards onto the bed in shock. I couldn’t move now being thrown into a flashback.

“Please johnny!” I begged him to stop.

“Who’s johnny?!” he yelled at me.

I looked back up at him and his eyes were on fire as they began to gloss over. They also looked desperate, like he was running out of time and he was. Bruce and Robin would probably be here within the next fifteen minutes. I just had to hold out until they got here.

“Answer me?! Is that your boss?!” he took my wrists to pull me off the bed and when i didn’t answer he shook me by the shoulders, “answer me?!”

“He used to hold me prisoner! He used to grab me by the ankle if I crawled away when he was beating me!” I sobbed praying he would believe me, ''I swear!”

“jonny who?!" He screamed.

"Space!"

"The drug Lord?" He cocked his head to the side in even more suspicion.

I just nodded frantically with my hands in front of me. He looked me up and down and looked dazed for a second. I whimpered and brought my shoulders up and pushed my shirt down over my panties. He watched me and his eyes became more glossed over. He shook his head a few times hard and when he stopped, his eyes were back to normal.

"What is this?!" He came at me to grab my wrists and pulled me to him again as I had leaned back, "what are you trying to do to me?"

I shook my head at him, unable to answer again. I was shacking and crying harder.

"Please… please let me go," I begged him.

"What are you trying to do to me?!" He yelled, "is this your game?! Huh?! Is this what you're doing to Batman?! Why he let you here?!"

"I can't control it! It's- it's- I don't know what it is! Honest!" I yelled and he pushed me back down onto the bed in frustration with a grunt.

"You expect me to believe that?! You are a good lier, but I'm not stupid! What is this?!" He asked again and grabbed my ankle to pull me back to him when I tried to push away, pulling my shirt so far up this time my breasts almost came out.

"I swear! I don't want it! it's gotten me almost raped so many times I can't count, but I don't want it… I don't want it," I turned my face into the bed away from him as I shook it in denial that I ever had any control over it. I said it over and over and he let go of my ankle slowly.

"Your telling the truth…" he said almost in a whisper.

I didn't bother answering him. I curled into a ball and wrapped my arms around my legs keeping my face turned into the bed. I reached behind me and tried to find the blanket. I tried to pull it over me to cover myself, but I was on top of it and the lower half was held in place since it was tucked under the mattress. I gave up. I heard him walk to the end of the bed and he pulled the sheet out from under it then put it over me. I peeked at him and he looked regretful and sad.

"B’s gonna kill me," he shook his head at himself and looked to the ground as he held his forehead.

I went back to looking into the bed to keep crying. It didn't matter that he’d calmed down or that he had even covered me. I was still absolutely terrified of him.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I assumed the worst," he apologized.

Of course he did. They all did. He must have been a friend or old ally of Bruce's and thought I was manipulating him.

“Here,” his voice was softer now and I looked up to see him reaching for me, “let me cut your restraints.”

“NO!” I screamed at him, still crying, “please don’t touch me!”

“I’m not going to hurt you ma’am,” he put his hands up and back away a little, “wouldn’t you like your hands free?”

“No!” I shook my head at him quickly, “it’s okay! Thank you!”

“It has to be uncomfortable,” he face scrunched up into more guilt as he realized how much damage he had done.

“No really!” I sat up with my hand in front of me protectively and smiled a little to try and seemed sincerely grateful so I wouldn’t anger him, “I’m okay! Just- just please let me go! I won’t tell Batman! I promise!”

“You and I both know he already knows and is on the way,” he sighed, “you don’t have to try and pacify me anymore and I’m not holding you against your will. That’s why I was trying to cut your restraints.”

“Okay,” I whimpered to him, agreeing with him to stay on his good side.

“So can I cut them?” he went to reach for me again.

I threw myself backwards and put my hands up over myself with a scream. I began crying uncontrollably again as I hid from him, but after not hearing or feeling anything, I peeked back to him. He had his hands up again for me and hadn’t come any closer.

“It’s okay,” he said, “I won’t touch you, I promise. So your B’s girl?”

I just looked at him confused as to whether I should answer or not.

“It’s okay,” his face softened more, “I’m his friend… or I might not be any more after this.”

“Yes… ” I said in a pathetic, small voice.

“I’m Jason,” he told me.

“I- I’m Annabella,” I would say almost anything to keep the conversation peaceful.

“I thought your name was Anna,” he tilted his head to the side at me, “that’s what I’ve heard at least.”

My face soured at him calling me that and I glanced away for a second.

“Okay,” he nodded a few times at me in acknowledgement, “so we don’t like that name then?”

I shook my head a little at him as I kept frowning in apprehension.

“Annabella it is,” he gave me a little smile.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. I sniffled and my breathing got a little calmer. His smile was warm, trusting and like he really did want only to make me more comfortable. I couldn’t look away from him as we stared at each other. I saw his eyes begin to gloss over again and whimper as my chin hardens up into an alarmed frown.

He reached for me again and I pushed away from him over the bed a little more, but this time he stopped for a second putting his hands up flat before me.I quieted down a little and he slowly started reaching for my wrists again. I watch closely as he took my wrist in his hands and put a few fingers up to warn me he was about to cut the zip tie.

The sliding glass door shattered with a large explosion. I sat up and threw my hands up with a shirk to shield my face after snatching them away from Jason. I saw my attacker get on his knees and put his hands up. Bruce sprinted through the door in uniform as glass was still falling all around us. His face was apoplectic as he barald towards Jason who didn’t even try to defend himself. I started shoving my way back across the bed, pulling myself out from under the covers.

I saw Robin running behind him with a similar expression only it wasn’t nearly as angry. Bruce came in front of him and Robin behind him. Robin took his hands to bind them behind him as Bruce grabbed him by the shirt. As soon as his hands were bound Robin moved from behind him and Bruce kicked him in the chest sending him flying across the ground until he hit the table that was next to the desk. He grunted from the pain, but otherwise stayed silent. I had pushed my way against the headboard and held onto it for support.

“I didn’t hurt her!” Jason tried to tell them, but they didn’t stop.

Robin ran up behind him and put him in a choke hold. Robin’s face was seething and he even bared his teeth a little. I couldn’t see Bruce’s face anymore as he had his back to me. He was walking up to them with extremely aggressive body language as Robin held him. He came down to punch him in the face, throwing both of them sideways, but Robin jerked him back up right for him.

“What did you do Jason?! What did you do?!” Batman roared at him so that I covered one of my ears and cried in fear.

Bruce turned to look at me. I had literally never seen anyone more angry than how he looked right now. He was completely overcome with fury to the point I feared for Jason’s life. Bruce took me in for one second, then looked down and saw legs. just when I thought he couldn’t get any angier, he did. He roared and turned back to him. grabbing him by the throat, he pulled him up into the air with one arm to hold him suspended. Robin let go, but stayed behind Jason.

“You didn’t!” he howled at him, and pulled him close to his face, “how dare you touch her!"

He head butted him and slammed him on the ground. Then still holding him by the throat, held him off the ground some only to throw him back down again. He crouched over him and started punching him in the face over and over. The man grunted under the blows, but took them well. Robin caught the fifth one and Bruce yanked his arm away to glare at him. Robin’s face was still angry too, but it was also telling Bruce that was enough.

“Go check her over!” he ordered Robin and put his foot on top of Jason’s chest.

Robin jogged over to me and I shook my head at him to tell him he hadn’t touched me. I don’t think he got it, and even if he did im sure he would have checked me over anyway. When he got to me, he took out a flashlight. I shook my head again with wide eyes.

“Why are you here?!” Bruce screamed at him in the background, “just to hurt her?!”

“I didn’t hurt her,” Jason said low and calm, “you know i wouldn’t hurt a harmless lady like that.”

Robin looked worried mixed with anger. He shined the light in and out of my eyes and for once I didn't care. I looked right at him to let him. He took my head in his hands and turned it from side to side. He watched me cautiously to make sure I wasn't going to freak out as he reached for my ankles.

“She’s bound, has no pants and you say you didn’t hurt her!” he continued yelling at Jason in a tone that said he couldn’t believe the audacity of his response, “look at her Jason! She’s fucking petrified!”

He straightened my legs and made intense eye contact as he pushed my shirt up to show my thighs. He glanced down only for a second before looking back up to me. I couldn’t even move, the whole time I just stared at Robin wide eyed still in shock.

“I thought something else, I'm sorry,” Jason said to Bruce.

"THINK BEFORE YOU LEAP!!! HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING!!!" Bruce wails.

“Where are your bottoms?” Robin asked.

Then he jerked his arm out to the side. I heard the razors come out of his arms to make me gasp as they snap into place. He used one to carefully cut my restraint, then pushed them back into his arm. Blood flowed through my hands again. Bruce whipped his head over his shoulder to look at me for my response. Robin pressed his fingers on my cheek to bring my attention back to him.

“Where are your bottoms?”

“I wasn’t wearing them when he got here,” I answered him. My own voice sounded like it was far away from me and all of their voices were starting to sound that way.

“did he hurt you at all?” he pushed even more. I shook my head again.

“Bruce,” Robin looked over to him. I was so shocked to hear him say his name in front of jason.

“Get her to the manor,” Bruce said, threw his teeth and looked back down to Jason, “I'll be there soon.”

Robin put his hand out to help me off the bed, but I just stared at it.

“Come on Annabella,” he tried to encourage me, but i was frozen.

I made eye contact with him threw my tears and he came in slowly to pick me up. I didn’t even try to stop him because I couldn't do anything. Not only that, but I wanted to get out of here, I just couldn’t move. He gently scooped me up easily and went to the chester draws, leaned down with me and pulled a draw out. He grabbed the first pair of pants he saw and jogged towards the broken glass door. The glass crunched under his feet as he moved and I looked at Bruce who was staring down at Jason. 

We got to the elevator and it opened. Robing stepped inside and I heard Bruce screaming again as it started descending. I tucked my face into Robin’s chest and started crying. It wasn’t the person I wanted to cry into, but it was all I had. Robin took a knee and propped me up on it to free one of his hands. He grabbed the back of my head and held me as I wept quietly. 

“Sssssh,” he tried to comfort me, “it’s okay… it's okay now."

He stroked my hair a few times before he stood up to walk out of the elevator. He kept jogging only a little slower than before and stopped after a few paces.

“I'm going to put you down okay?” he asked, but I didn't say anything.

He slowly set me down and I stood only for a second before I got so light headed I passed out instantly. I woke up to Robin picking me up out of the batmobile. I glanced around to see him over me as he lifted me and Alfred next to him. I felt I had soft pajama pants on so he must have put them on me before he put me in the car. Alfred came over me now too and took my head in his hands to look at me.

“Mistress Annabella, can you hear me?” he asked and shined a light in and out of my eyes.

I didn’t try to stop him like I normally would. I was mentally numb and just stared at him with my mouth slightly open. My eyes felt huge as I looked at him, but still barley seeing him.

"She hasn't spoken," Robin told him.

“lets get her inside.”

“Have you heard from Bruce?” Robin walked after Alfred.

I looked forward to see what looked like a large, dark cave, but turned back into Robin. I didn’t care to see anything else. I heard the sound of a cage closed and it sounded like we were in a metal elevator that was more of a lift judging by the sounds it was making. We began ascending now.

"Yes sir. I was with you both up until I came out to meet you,” Alfred answered.

“Are they okay?” Robin was asking about both of them, not just Bruce which meant this Jason must be closer with them somehow.

“Yes sir.” 

They didn’t say anything else and I kept my face in Robin’s chest with my eyes closed to hide from them. I didn’t move or speak and no one spoke to me. We rode for a while and then the doors opened. They walked some more and after I heard a door open, Robin laid me down on a bed.

“LET ME GO!!! BRUUUUUUUCE!!!” I mush his face away from me, turning away while kicking at him.

“Holy shit!” Robin yells and puts his hands up to back away.

“It’s alright Miss Annabella, your safe now,” Alfred says gently, his hands up too.

“Just leave me alone!” I shout through my furious tears, “I want to go home now!!!”

“What?! You can’t go home! White will-” Robin begins to say.

“There’s always a reason I can’t leave!” I point to him, shaking my head as I sob.

I fall off the bed, but catch myself before I hit the ground. Stumbling a few steps, I hit the expensive and classical looking dresser beside me. Using it to steady myself, I look to the door behind them, then to leave.

“Mistress…” Alfred says soothingly, “we only meant it’s not safe, not that you don’t have the freedom to leave.”

Glancing back and forth between the door and them a few times, I tighten my eyes. When I shift, Robin does. I don’t know if he does it because it’s reflexes and I’m making him nervous or because he intends to try and stop me, but I don’t care. I grab the white and blue vase beside me, it quit heavy considering I could hold it in one hand, to chunk at him. Before it hits the ground to break behind him, he’s come across the room.

Before I get a good shreik out, I feel the meds through my body from the puff of drugs from his wrist. It slowed my heart rate almost immediately and my breathing evened out. I stopped shacking completely for the first time since the last time I was sedated. Robin had caught me and I took a huge breath in relief. Not mental relief, just physically. It felt like I needed the air and the air I was getting now felt like it could finally fully satisfy me. Robin lays me down and Alfred comes up once more.

“Just try and rest. Bruce will be here shortly,” he said and pulled the covers up to my neck then fixed my pillow so that it was in a better position.

“If you need anything all you need to do is pull this cord,” He pointed to a cord that must have been hanging above me somewhere.

“Do you need anything before I go? there’s water on the nightstand,” he stated .

He left shutting the door behind him leaving me alone. The sedation was making it so hard to stay awake, but I couldn't close my eyes. They were just stuck wide open and even if they weren't, I couldn't bear to close them. I laid there as all the things that just happened went through my head. Everything was so clear, clearer than you would ever think remembering something could ever be possible.

I hear the door open and see a large, black figure come in followed by two others. The other two figures aren't as dark or large and I blinked my eyes a few times to focus and see it’s Bruce, Robin and Alfred. Bruce comes up to kneel in front of me, removes his helmet and then take my hand in both hands. His hair is moist with perspiration from wearing his helmet. He looks at me for a second, then put a hand on my forehead. Heartbroken... So heartbroken his face is.

Poor Bruce. This must be so hard for him. It’s not fair for him to have to see me like this. No, he definitely doesn’t deserve this. As hard as all of this is on me, I can only imagine what it’s like for him. We keep staring at each other, saying nothing and I say to myself, ‘it’s impossible for them to get any deeper, any more intense. To be any more enthralling, more liberating and… healing. Yes, healing. When I look into these eyes they fix everything for me, make me feel brand new. Instead of being at odds with the world I’m at peace with it. Why? Because he’s here. It’s as simple as that. I lift my hand and put it on the side of his face. The concern in it dies down some and is replaced with relief.

“Bruce…” I slur at him. I’m worried he might be hurt if they fought after we left. That and he looks really worried “Are you okay?”

“What?” his eyes get wider.

“You look so upset. Everything’s fine now. We’re together,” I give him a weak smile as I’m still waking up.

“Yeah… “ he nods at me, but mostly to himself, then smiles more, “yeah we are.”

His eyes gloss over, but it’s gone as soon as it comes and his face turns blank to accomplish this. Like a switch he turns it off long enough to get control. I see someone behind him and I glance over his shoulder, curious. It’s Alfred and he is looking down at us both, then I see Robin is behind him too with his arms folded over his chest with an ambivalent face. Alfred’s concern also seems to be fading some.

“Hey Alfred,“ I smile at him too.

“Hello mistress Annabella. How are you feeling?” he asked in his English accent. His tone is completely normal like it normally is, no matter the circumstances. 

“I'm fine. How are you?” I giggle and see Robin tilt his head to the side at me as he looked bewildered now, “Robin, why do you look so confused?”

Robin blinked hard and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Alfred answer me before he could compose himself enough to speak.

“Well, thank you. May we check your pupils please ma’am?”

“How can I say no since you asked? Especially when you asked so nicely,” I looked back to Bruce. He was watching curiously.

Alfred came in with a flashlight and took a knee in front of me. Bruce shifted down some to give him room. He shined it in and out of my eyes a few times. Then he put on his glasses and looked down at me for a few seconds, obviously checking my heart rate and blood pressure or something.

“She is finally out of shock completely. I would like to give her one more round of medication in an hour just in case,” he took a syringe out of the inside of his jacket and put it on the nightstand, “I’ll leave you two alone sir.”

“Alfred,” Bruce turned to look at him. He turned to stop from leaving the room and so did Robin.

“Yes sir?”

“I'm moving her to my room,” Bruce told him.

“Let me know if either of you need anything of course,” he nodded.

“Thank you Alfred,” he turned back to face me.

“Your room?” I questioned.

“Is that okay?”

“Of course… it’s just… billionaire Bruce Wayne’s room. I can't help, but to be flattered. If I wasn't so lethargic I would be swooning and flustered,” I gave him a sarcastic smile.

“Really?” he chuckles and looks down to the ground for a second before looking back to me, “it’s not a big deal.”

“Most of the women in Gotham would disagree,” I smirked.

“Come on,” he stands to put his arms under me to lift me to him.

“I can walk!” I giggled.

“I would much rather carry you,” he argued.

“Not only do I get to go to Bruce Wayne’s room, but also Batman’s,” I tuck my face in his hard chest and rub it into the hard plates of his uniform, “ya know when you took your helmet off for me the first time I thought to myself ‘how can someone so disciplined, driven and respectful also be so handsome.’ I mean I literally used the word unfair in my head.”

“Oh yeah?” I could hear a smile in his voice.

“Yeah, and then I find out later you’re also Bruce Wayne, Gotham's most desired bachelor. It’s just mind blowing. Like finding out you’ve been talking to a celebrity the entire time… no that's exactly what it is. And you’ve got such nice muscles Bruce,” I giggled and squeezed his biceps which I could barely feel under the plate that covered it.

“It’s nice to hear what you really think about me. Your going to give me a big head if you keep on like this.”

“I can’t help it if you’re so sexy. That’s all you.”

“Sexy?” he chuckled again, “never heard that word come out of your mouth.”

“Is that so surprising?” I asked and he started walking up some stairs, “don’t act like you don’t know.”

“Your never so bold,” he says. 

I look up to him and he glances down at me. He’s wearing a rather large, cocky grin on his face. We make it into a room and he lays me down on a bed after pulling the covers back.

“Well drugs will do that to you, like i feel so drunk right now, “I laugh and glance around, but don’t take anything around me really, “wait… where are we?”

“We’re at my home,” he sits next to me, “this is my room, remember? You said you were flattered to be here.”

“Are you sure?” I look around more confused and feeling like he could be wrong.

“Yes,” he says.

“When did we get here?” I sit up and grab my head. I have to lean on my elbow, “I don't remember us coming here.”

“Robin brought you here, remember?”

“Oh yeah…” I looked down to the bed confused, “what happened again?”

“Robin brought you here.”

“No, I mean why? Why did he bring me here?”

“Jason broke into the loft and questioned you about your presence there and the nature of your abilities,” his eyebrows came together.

“Oh!” I grabbed him by the face, “are you okay? Did he hurt you after we left?!”

“You were the one who was attacked and you are asking if I’m okay?” he looked frustrated now.

“Well of course! I know what happened to me, I know how I feel! What i don’t know is how you feel! You were so enraged… so upset,” I glanced away as I recalled his seething face.

“I’m fine now. I'm sorry you had to see me like that.”

“No I was happy to see you,” I smiled a huge smile, “so happy…”

I came in to kiss him and he drew back. I stopped and drew back too so I could gadge his expression. He looked guarded and unsure.

“What's wrong?” I felt insecure now.

“You’re drugged right now. You might not feel the same way later when you are clear headed.”

“And why not?” I didn’t follow his logic.

“it never would have happened if you weren’t with me. Jason only attacked you because of his connection to me. I don’t want you to regret anything later,“ he was serious…

“Excuse me?!” I said low and furious, “he also never would have attacked me if I was normal Bruce. he would have looked into me and been like ‘oh she's just a normal girl. Nothing to worry about,'," I said that part in a deep voice, “so can we please not go back and forth about this this time around? I won't blame me if you don’t blame you.”

His eyebrows came together hard now like he was considering whether he wanted to argue with me or not. I pulled mine together right back at him. I hoped my face said it all. These drugs were making me ballsy. I would go zero to one hundred really quick so he’d better just drop it.

“Bells…” it sounded like he was about to protest.

“No Bruce. I'm not doing this with you right now. Just don’t,” I dropped my hands and looked away in defiance, ''I don't have the patience.”

When I finally looked back he pressed his lips together, but nodded at me.

“Are you going back onto patrol?” I asked.

“Of course not. I'll be right here.”

“Are you going into work like that?” I tugged on his cape playfully.

“I'm not going into work,” he stated dryly, “ill be right here.”

“Oh right you just said that,” I plopped down on his bed, “wow this bed is so comfortable.”

I rolled onto my side and snuggled into his pillow. Omg… the smell was even stronger in this bed. I put my face deep into the pillow and inhaled. I almost started to drift asleep until I felt him get up. My eyes flew open to see him walk away. He must have thought I was asleep.

I looked around at the famous Bruce Wyanes room. It was decorated in a classic style, the kind that would match such a huge mansion. I hadn’t seen any other part of the house really. As far as the other room we were in, all I got was a lot of rich colors like deep red, blue, brown, and purples here and there, but for the most part it was all yellows, golds and tans. They all went together so nicely.

Bruce’s room on the other hand was mostly all black, grey with a little bit of a rich deep royal green and had a very modern feel. The shade of green that it had almost a cream hint to it, making it very relaxing. The room was huge and the bed was in the center which had a giant head board with post at each corner. There were curtains on the posts that hung on sturdy looking rods so that it could be closed around the bed. The certains themselves were super thick so it would block out the sun. something that was necessary for him sense he never slept at night. It even had a certain that covered the top of the bed to block out the sun from the top too.

The bed was so big it’s self that six or seven people could have slept in it if they squeeze together. I could have rolled across it at least four times… I mean how big of a bed does one guy need? There were night stands on each side. The craftsmanship of even the night stands was incredible. You wouldn’t even want to put a drink on them, coaster or not. To the right of the bed there was a large bay window that took up almost the entire wall. The curtains were drawn back and tied up with a thick velvet rope. There were thin white curtains that covered the entire window. The kind that would let in a lot of light, but you still couldn't see through them.

In front of the window was a large desk with six monitors on it. One in the center, above it, one on each side and one in each corner. To the left of the desk was the bathroom. The large double doors for it were open so I could see a little of it. The bathroom looked almost half as big as this massive room… to the left of the open double doors for it was another set of large double doors and between them was a dresser. I'm guessing those went to his closet. I can’t imagine why double doors is needed for a closet, but I didn't see what else it could have been for. 

Finally I came to the door we came in through and to the left of that was the nightstand in front of me now. In it was a picture in a frame that had a woman, man, and small child. He looked to be about seven or eight. As I examined the painting closer it hit me that it was Bruce and his parents. He had his father's eyes and nose, and his mother lips along with her cheekbones. His mother was a beautiful classic looking woman with rich brown hair and she wore a smile that could light up an entire room. He clearly got his hair from his father as his was an almost raven black like Bruce's. His father wore the same smile and so did Bruce. They all looked so happy together… the words love and happiness just didn’t cover the affection I saw between them. The picture had a beautiful golden frame around it.

It was so tragic… to see a family so happy as theirs and to know what had become of them. Become of his parents and now what has become of Bruce. A man so haunted by the trauma of witnessing their murder that he subjects himself to being Batman, not because he chooses, but because he has to. I had come full circle. Bruce was taking off his uniform, but upon hearing me shift on the bed to take in my surroundings, stopped and was watching me. I looked to him now. He had gotten his uniform off to around his waist, his helmet and plates he had removed were on the ground beside him.

“They are beautiful,” I told him, “you all looked very happy.”

His face became hard and almost angry, but it was obvious it was with the fact that they were not happy anymore, not with me. Angry that it had been taken away from him, angry that they were killed, angry that someone had shattered their happiness and destroyed something so pure.

“We were,” Bruce turned without another word and closed the bathroom doors behind him while keeping his back to me.

I heard the shower going so I stood to pick up and examine the picture more closely. I was extremely wobbly and had to walk slowly, I even almost fell at one point, but lucky it was right next to the bed. The more I looked at them, the more disturbing it was. The hardest part was seeing how happy Buce was as a child.

When I looked at them, it was pure bliss that I saw in their eyes. I listen out for the water to stop, not wanting him to see me studying the picture more closely as it might make him think about it more. I heard the water stop and laid back down on the bed. I was so tired…

Bruce came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He glanced at my warm cheeks and smirked while walking into his giant walk-in closet which was probably half the size of his room. He came out with a pair of pajama pants and grey t-shirt. He came to lay down next to me.

“Are you going to rest?” I asked him.

“I’m not tired, but you should. I’ll wake you in about thirty minutes to give you another dose. I don’t want you to go back into shock,” he rolled onto his elbow to make direct eye contact with me.

“I don’t need it,” I protested.

“I insist,” he pushed.

“No,” I said firmly. Then I felt the surprise cross my face. I had never said no to anyone like that in at least seven years… Bruce’s eyes got bigger and he scoffed.

“I know. I’m surprised too, but very pleased to see you be assertive,” Bruce brushed his thumb over my cheek, “you’ve changed a lot.”

“In a good way?”“

In the best way possible,” he smiled a little for a second at me.“

"What happened after we left earlier? Between you and jason?” I asked out of context. I was still slurring some.

“He explained why he did what he did, we argued, I checked the cameras to confirm and left,” his face became furious.

"I thought the power was out.”

“There are cameras that run on batteries. Jason cut the power and back up. I don’t know how he found it, let alone cut it without the security system cutting him in half, but he was well trained,” he said and i could hear the spite in his voice for him and whoever trained him.

“What is he to you?”

“He was the second Robin."

“He only did what he did to look out for you Bruce,” I wanted him to see that even if it was wrong how he handled it, he had good intentions.

"Don’t,” he looked away from me to get control of himself, “don’t defend him after what he did.”

“I'm not, im just saying he had good intentions.”

“Annabella,” he got up off the bed to face away from me. His body language was aggressive, but like he was trying to keep it together. 

“he put you into a choke hold and threw you onto a bed to bind you. You were just starting to…” he rubbed the top of his head a few times in an exasperated gesture and turned to face me, “that was the last thing you needed.”

“I just wanted you to know that I understand why he did it, not that I agree with it. That's all,” I stared him down with a look of defiance and that said I wasn’t sorry for how I felt.

Bruce nodded at me in acknowledgement of this.

“Will you try to rest? Please?” I asked and softened my face out. I didn’t want to fuss with him.

“I’ll lay with you while you rest,” he told me and his face seemed to soften a little.“

"Okay,” I sighed and patted the bed next to me.

At least he would chill out for as long as it took for me to fall asleep. He walked back over and laid down again. I curled into his frame as he laid down completely sideways to put his arm around me and the other under my head. I rubbed my face over his chest like I was so fond of doing and within seconds I was asleep.

_I saw someone in the distance… a man i think… no a man I am sure. Another one comes into view. I am walking down a brightly lit street at night with Bruce by my side. I clutch at his arm tightly in fear of these men. We had passed a few people, men and women alike as we had walked, but for some reason I feared these men. I fear them so much that I began shacking and questioned whether I could even handle being in their presence._

_I glance up at Bruce who doesn’t seem to pick up on the danger I’m sensing. He looks down at me with questions in his eyes. He asks me what is different about these men that makes me react this way. I have no answer for him, only that I know there is something to fear of them. We can’t even make them out yet, not even what they’re wearing._

_I looked back up from Bruce and they are suddenly a few feet away from us now. One is in an all white suit. Everything from the cuff links to his shoes, all white. And the one next to him is wearing a black suit. Every part of his suit is black, just like the other man's suit is all white. I can’t make out their faces even though they’re right in front of us. I feel them both smile at me. One with intentions like he has a job to do, but is pleased with the perks. The other with eagerness, like he can’t wait to see how things will play out. like he has waited so long and planned so hard to get to this point._

_Bruce starts pushing me behind him and backing away finally sensing what I am sensing. All of the sudden he isn’t Bruce anymore, he’s Batman._

_“_ _Annabella_ _,” Bruce says without turning to look at me. His voice is guarded and he speaks through his teeth. I hear… fear under his words, "_ _Run_ _,” is all he says._

_I shake my head fiercely back and forth at him. How could I leave him alone with these horrid men with horrible intentions._

_“_ _Annabella, I said run_ _!” he says again and pushes me backwards so hard I stumble, but still I stand behind him, "Do as_ _I say_ _!” he orders me as he looks over his shoulder just long enough to show me how serious he is._

_He yelled so loud at me I jumped and covered my mouth. Him being scared is scaring me more. He’s never scared… the dark knight doesn’t get scared. I peek around him and see that there are no longer two men, only one. I still can’t make out his face. he has on a grey suit from head to toe._

_“Br-” i began to say his name but catch myself, “Bat-”_

_“_ _Now_ _!” he shouts so that it hurts my ears, then when he speaks again it is in a whisper. The desperation in his voice tells me he wants nothing more in the world than for me to obey him, “_ _please… Bells._ _”_

 _I turn and sprint away as fast as I can, sobbing as I do so hard I can't get the air I need to oxygenate my muscles. I look over my shoulder to check on Bruce, knowing I am a horrible person to leave my love to face this threat alone. He’s gone… there’s no one behind me at all._ _I stop and look around confused and wondering if I had imagined the entire thing. I look to the other side of the street and above me as well._

_"Batman!” I call out to him in a panic, “Batman!”_

_“No Batman,” a mans voice says right behind me._

_I turned around too fast so that I almost fall, but he catches me by the arms and pulls me to him so that I am pressed against him. I am so shocked i do nothing, but push my hands against his chest. Freezing against him, my eyes get wider and my mouth opens for a scream though nothing comes out. I still can not make out his face, only I know his facial expressions._

_“It’s just me and you and we are going to have so much fun together. I’ve waited so long and strategized so carefully to make this moment happen,” he tells me. I shake my head at him sharply and he nods back at me, “So much fun that it will almost kill you.”_

_and he laughs. It goes on for so long he has to catch his breath._

I sit up out of the bed with a large scream, one so loud my voice breaks and I grab the sides of my head. I gasph and clutch at my chest and look around to be sure he isn’t there. Like always, my dreams are so real that it takes me a few seconds to accept they weren’t. Bruce was sitting at his desk and jumped up, the chair rolled across the ground behind him sharply despite the carpet being thick. He climbed on the bed, walking on his knees to get across the large surface then takes me by the face.

“It’s okay!” Bruce tells me as I still look around myself, “it wasn’t real! You're okay!”

He pulls me into his chest and holds me as I catch my breath. It was so dark in the room, like it was night time, but I didn't see how. Then I saw he had pulled the curtains over the window so the sun wouldn't disturb me.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked after I had gotten my breathing under control. He pulled me back again to look at me and took the side of my face in his hand. He always asked if I wanted to talk about it which I never really did.

“Nothing violent,” I shook my head and went into his chest again, “will you please just lay with me for a minute?”

he pulls me down with him. I tucked myself under his arm and put my own over his chest. We lay in silence as my breathing evens out and my shacking comes to an acceptable level. After a few minutes it has stopped completely as it always does when I am close to him like this. After another few minutes I was completely fine and just pleased to be in his arms. I revealed in the moment that not only was I in his arms, but I was in his room, his home. The most private place he could welcome me into besides maybe the cave.

I snuggled into him harder and brought my hand down to push it under his shirt. I wanted to feel closer to him and this shirt was getting in my way. I rubbed up and down his chest, pressing my hand hard along his body. I sighed constantly and he rubbed my back. I brought my leg up onto his torso and sighed again. He shifted and stiffened a little. I was shocked when I felt him swelling up under my calf.

I glanced up at him with hot cheeks. He’d only stiffened a little, but now he hardened into a complete erection as we stared at each other. His lips went into a firm line, he stopped rubbing on my back and I stopped rubbing on his chest at the same time. Sitting up, he comes over me to take my shirt to lift. I put my arms up and take his shirt after he gets mine off. He gives me a surprised smile, drawing his head back off guard from my behavior

He bends over a little, bowing his head to help me get it off easier. When his head comes out of his shirt, he’s smiling and I smile huge at him back. We’re bothing undoing each other’s pants now and pulling them down. Once I can go no further, he chuckles to take them off as I lift my waist off the bed to pull my own down. Before I can get them off, he’s gotten completely naked already as I’m still in my panties and bra. I giggle at him, blushing to look away as he starts getting the rest of my clothes off. When he lays me down and we kiss, I moan into his mouth when he pushes into me. I gasp oh Bruce and he moans into my neck to grind deeper. Taking the side of my face, we looked into each others eyes and he bares his teeth a moment.

I held his wrist to me, crying loud and I covered my mouth worried someone would hear me. He took my hand away to put it above me and hold it on top of the bed under his own. He came out of my neck and drew back to watch me climax and when I cried too loudly again, I covered my mouth with my other hand. His eye brows hardened and he grabbed the other one too to put it above me with the other. I shook my head at him and his lips pressed into a line.

“No one’s going to hear you, but me and I want to hear and see,” he told me with authority.

The whole time he didn’t stop and I was steadily getting closer. I couldn’t help, but be skeptical. I didn’t see how they wouldn’t hear me. I pressed my own lips into a hard line to muffle my cries as I got closer. His eyes became frustrated and he trusted faster and harder making it impossible to stay quiet. I held it in as long as I could, but holding it in ended up back firing when the mounting pleasure forced its way out in a tremendous yell. As soon as my cries where normal I climaxed into another huge one and Bruce released a large breath he had been slowly taking in as I had gotten closer.

He thrust harder a few times, then shoves into me with deeper, longer strides as I feel his cumming. I moan, wrapping my legs around him as I hold him to me with both arms around his torso. Moaning harder, I turn my face into his neck to cry into each time he grinds back into me. His warm cum runs out of me as he throbs a few more times, his breath heavy and relieved in my ear. When he comes out of of my neck to look at me, we stare at each other. Slowly, we both smile, them growing until we cheesed like young, naive teens in love or something. Bruce’s was the biggest smile I’d ever seen him wear. It beamed out of him like sunlight and I drew back in astonishment.

“What is it?” he asked and the smile faded as his face became concerned. Now I felt terrible about having taken it away from him.

“Nothing… I've just never seen you smile like that,” my voice was full of amazement.

“Like what?” his eyebrows came together.

“Like you’re letting yourself feel the full weight of your happiness for once. Like you aren’t holding yourself back so you don’t lose focus,” I said honestly. His eyes hardened and he sat up some onto his elbow. Great. I’d ruined the moment even more.

"would you like to take a shower? I was going to ask earlier, but I got distracted," he smiled a little at me absentmindedly before it went down.

“Bruce… aren’t you worried about me getting pregnant?” I had to get it out of the way because for someone who doesn’t take chances, he sure risks that a lot, “I mean… I know we’ve never talked about it but…”

“Bells… “ he took the side of my face in his hands as he got off me and his eyes looked like he was about to give me back news, “you can’t get pregnant… im so sorry…. I thought you knew that sense you’ve never had a period.”

“How did you know that?” I asked in a low whisper.

“Because you’ve never asked for anything once a month nor have you had a period,” his eyes soften even more, “this and based off the readings from my suit over time I figured it out fairly quickly.”

I looked away from him to the wall in shock. I guess it was obvious I never had a period sense i never asked for him to bring me any pads or tampons and of course because we had sex all the time, but I didn't think his suit could pick up on something like that. It’s obvious now, but it was just one of those things your brain doesn’t put together for some reason.

“Are you okay?” the concern in his voice was growing to alarming levels and he squeezed my hand, “i'm so sorry annabella. I know it is hard.”

“No, no. I’ve never wanted children. I'm just surprised you knew is all,” i looked back at him, “now i feel stupid not thinking about that, that you’d already know for obvious reasons.”

“I would never make a decision for you like that,” his eyes got a little big at me in mild offense, “I would have used a condom or at least asked first. Not only that, but I don't want children either."

“I'm sorry. I didn’t know you knew,” now I felt bad.

“It’s nothing to be sorry about. Just a misunderstanding. it doesn’t bother you that you can’t have children?” he asked the question like he felt abrasive for asking it.

“No,” I shrugged, “not once”

“Come on,” a little confusion went across his features for a split second so that I barely caught it and he went to scoop me up.

“Why do you look confused by that?”

“Because…” he stopped going to pick me up, “most women have severe issues with being barnen.”

“Oh well I am not most women I guess,” I chuckled.

“No you most certainly are not and I love it.”

He grinned again and climbed over me to get off the bed then he scooped me up in his arms playfully and carried me to the bathroom still smiling. I held around his neck as I smiled a little up at him.

“I can walk ya know,” I chuckled.

“And I can carry you,” he said just like last time.

I giggled some more as I cheesed up at him and he looked down at me. When he saw my expression he smiled the same smile I had seen on the bed a minute ago. I cheesed even harder in response to seeing that it wasn’t the last time I would ever see a smile like that through him. We got into the bathroom and I covered my mouth in awe as he put me down. It took a second for me to be able to stand as my legs were shaky and felt like jello.

This bathroom was ridiculously luxurious… on the left of the door there was a shower that was so big you could fit two showers in it. There were a few bottles of soap and shampoo, things of that nature on a shelf. I saw a pink razor with other bottles of toiletries next to it. They had color schemes that made it clear they were femine products. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“I wasn’t sure if you would ever want to stay here and if you did whether you would be with me in my room, so I stocked it anyway,” he stated unashamed.

To the right of the giant shower was a set of double doors, but the kind that slid open. Behind that I guess was the toilet because it wasn't here with us. At the end of the room the walls came in together around a huge Jacuzzi tub that was big enough for two people to stretch out in. there were steps leading up half of the side to make it easier to get in and out of. There were some curtains in front of the opening for the Jacuzzi made by the walls coming in around it. They were pulled back by thick velvet rope.

On the wall opposite of the shower were two sinks. They were the kind that look like someone had just put a bowl under the faucet. They were see through glass like the shower was and the wall above them was one giant mirror. There was a shelf to the left of the counter that was cut right out of the wall and had stacks of clean tan towels on it. The ground was a beautiful rich tanish golden brown tile that match the rest of the color scheme for the room. There were golds and tans and browns sprinkled through a sea of startling white. It was the most beautiful bathroom i had ever seen… wait a second. My feet are getting warm…

“Bruce…” I asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you have heated floors?”

“yes,” he opened the shower to turn the water on.

“You don’t seem like the type for all of this. I mean the room, the walk in closet and this bathroom,” I said. This was… unnecessary.

“I'm not, but I inherited it. I’ve lived worse,” he added.

“What do you mean,” I asked and he stepped into the shower then put his hand out, “that can’t be hot yet.”

“It is,” he told me so I stepped in with him, “I traveled the world to train. The conditions were poor and were often made as bad as possible to build discipline and endurance.”

“What kind of conditions?” that only hastened my curiosity as he never gave me details of any kind.

“I've survived in environments for extended periods including the desert, open water, frozen tundra and jungle. I went without water for two and a half days and without food for almost a month. One of my sensases locked me into a room with no sun for what I think was six months with little food as a part of mental training and another in one with waist high water and no bed for a month. things like that,” he said this like it wasn’t crazy.

“And you just agreed to that stuff?” Alfred and I had said he wasn’t crazy, but…

“In the field isn't the time to question what you're capable of,” he started washing his hair, “there were times I was sure I would die, but would live. Will power is the strongest weapon a person can wield. As long as you don’t give up the only thing that can hold you back is when your body is physically incapable and even then you can break those limits.”

“How?” I started washing my hair too and he was rinsing his own, “I mean if your body isn’t capable then it isn’t."

“It depends. Boundaries can be pushed and even broken.” he was already conditioning and rinsing that too, “as far as medical science is concerned, I shouldn't be able to do some of the things I’ve done, but when you're faced with no other options you just do. I’ve seen some of my partners do things I couldn't be capable of as well as my trainers. Genetics can affect what we're capable of, but the biggest limits are the limits we put on ourselves.”

“How long did you travel for your training?” I was just now rinsing my shampoo out.

“Seven years,” he answered and started washing his body with a buff puff. the smell of his soap always took me off guard… wow.

“When did you leave?”

“I’d just turned fifteen. Everyone thought I was dead. Alfred was the only one that knew I left. I left everything to him including the company in my living will and a closer family friend made sure it happened because I wasn't eighteen,” he was rinsing his body now.

“Wow… you must trust him a lot…” I said, shocked, “and you were so young…”

“I don’t trust anyone,” he stated out of habit in a hard voice that was almost his Batman tone. Then he looked at me like he hadn’t meant to sound so harsh and like he was expecting a negative response.

“I know Bruce,” I rolled my eyes and laughed a little, “you don’t have to look like i'm about to react in a bad way.”

“I'm just used to it,” he shook his head at me as his eyebrows came together.

“Well you don’t have to worry about that with me,” I said with a shy smile and had to look away as I blushed, “what other kinds of stuff?”

“I’ve been trained how to focus through drugs.”

“What kind of drugs?” That was a very broad statement.

“All kinds. It drives Alfred crazy when he's trying to sedate me.” 

A hint of a smile played around his lips and he handed me the conditioner. I smelled the new brand of soap again and smiled at him.

“This is nice. Did you pick this out?”

“I thought you would like it,” he came in to hold me while I'm working it through my hair, "or I hoped because I did."

I blush, then started to rinse and he let me go to give me space. Then I started bathing and when I started rinsing the soap off of me I felt an overwhelming sense that he was watching me very hard. I got the rest off and turned my body a little to see him doing just that. I covered my chest feeling insecure all of the sudden. I was already insecure enough being naked with him. I didn’t need him staring me down like that. I glanced around nervously.

“What?” I asked with nervous eyes.

He came in to kiss me and my eyes got a little big at how fast he had done it. As the seconds went by we both started to kiss each other harder and he pushed me into the wall behind me as he wrapped his arm around my waist to make sure I wouldn't fall. He grabbed the back of my neck and kept kissing me, making me gasp. He took his hand away from my waist to suddenly grabbed between my legs and I cried in shock. Letting go off my neck he leaned down to grab under my leg to fold it against me so that I was on one foot as he wrapped the rest of his arm around me to hold me up against the wall.

“Bru-” but I was cut off by a huge cry when he pushed his fingers inside of me. 

I could tell it wasn’t just one any more. He started pushing them in and out of me so fast, deep and hard i screamed immediately into a huge climax. After he fignered me a few more seconds to be sure I finished, he stopped to kiss into my neck. As he does, he fingers begin to jerk around inside of me now. Liquid squirts out of me, it runing down over us with the hot water. It’s over whelming me and I cry out while slapping at his shoulder.

He didn’t stop though and it became so much I pushed my folded up leg that was over his arm out to try and get him off of me along with my hands against his chest. Of course it did nothing, he was too strong. I felt the intensity start to subside some and he finally stopped. My entire body went limp and i would have fallen if he didn’t have me. My shoulders and head fell into his chest and I coughed a few times as my throat was scratchy from how hard I had screamed. He didn’t take his fingers out and after giving me a second to breath he started massaging inside at the top as deep as he could get. I cried sharply in reaction.

“Bruce please,” i all out begged him to give me a second and shook my head against his chest.

He started fingering me again and I couldn't put anymore thought into it. I screamed again into another climax as i kept my head in his shoulder unable to do anything else. The thin liquid pushed out of me again, but less than the first time. I grabbed his neck with one hand and felt his skin break under my nails and again on his arm. I heard him exclaim in satisfaction again. He kept going for what felt like a lifetime and I lifted my head up from his shoulder to look down. I grabbed his hand to try and stop him. I couldn’t take anymore, but no matter how hard I tried, he didn’t let up at all. 

He finally stops. I put my head back onto his shoulder and closed my eyes again. My body crumpled, the only thing holding me up was him and the wall. I had been on my toes on the one foot I was using to steady and balance myself, but it shook now wanting to give out from under me. He still didn’t pull his fingers out though and i just knew he was going for round three. I started shacking my head on his shoulder to try and stop him before it was too late. His eyebrows were hard together and his bottom teeth showed between his tense lips.

He fingers me harder and I started screaming again. This time it was a weak pathetic scream because I had nothing left. I put my head back on his chest and waited. My entire body gave out even though I was peeking again and I slumped against him and the wall. I cried over and over in weak defeated cries. the foot i was using for balance gave out with the rest of my body so that it barely touched the ground as it hung down. I could barely shake anymore and my hair was starting to get in my face from the flow of water all around us. I sincerely felt like I might pass out and if he were to try and make me stand on my own I would have fallen.

He pulled his fingers out of me and put his free hand under my knee to lift it up and fold it against me like the other. I just kept my head in his shoulder. I couldn’t do anything, not even make words. I felt him start to push himself inside of me. I let out a weak cry and he pushed himself completely into me with a hard grunt, not bothering to take it slow this time.

When he got as far as he could, he kept pushing and I cried again a few times in mild discomfort. Then he started to grind in and out as I continued to cry weakly. I got louder as my strength returned when it started feeling good, the pleasure outweighed the discomfort I felt from how hard he was moving. He moaned hard into my neck, taking a huge breath or relief almost as he tenses harder. Then I pushed into an orgasm and he scoffed cocky and satisfied into my neck.

I turned my face into him and moaned from the euphoria it was causing while my legs shook behind him. He started thrusting into me so I yelped and started crying hard into his neck. Our bodies were colliding so hard they smacked together. He grunted over and over with the effort and pleasure, it becoming more aggressive. The top of my head started to tingle with the tips of my fingers. What little bit of strength I had gained back was starting to be zapped out of me again.

My body went limp again against him and I waited for him to stop in response. He didn’t though, he just kept going and pushed his mouth against my neck to start kissing me. The noises that were coming out of me now were just weak exclamations of pleasure mixed with shock when he would thrush hard enough to hurt me. Another few minutes and I put a hand a against his waist and the other against his chest.

Letting out a larger grunt or frustration, he finally gives in and takes my wrist to pin to the wall. My legs are still over his arms as he comes in more so that I’m supported on his thighs too. Yelping, I look away to break into a constant crying mixed with screams as he starts forcing me up the wall a little with each thrust now. I grit my teeth as he shouts a little into my neck, the pain getting worse as he goes harder.

“You're hurting me!” I finally cave, him finally pushing me too far.

He stops, coming out of my neck to look at me. We make eyes, his own still very aroused and dark, but guilty and cautious of my discomfort. He comes closer as he slowly begins to grind into me again, his lips kissing over my cheek and lips while gaining speed.

“I’m sorry,” he kisses my temple aggressively enough it jerks my head to the side as he speeds up, “Am I still hurting you now?”

“No,” I moan a little.

“What about now?” he’s thrusting harder.

“N- no!” I yelp out, my legs starting to shake again.

He pulled me away from the wall while still inside of me and stepped out of the shower after turning off the water. He pushed the double doors open with his shoulder and walked to the bed to lay me against the edge so that my butt hung off the end a little. He kept his arm under my knees and when he started up again. I groaned and cried as I gripped his forearms. Another round of grunts started coming out of him.

“Oh Bruce!” I gasp up to him, my eyes huge, “Oh please Bruce!”

Now he really got into it and started thrusting into me almost as hard as before. I screamed into an orgasum despite how half of what I was feeling was discomfort. My thighs quivered with the rest of my body and my screams quivered with them. I could hear his waist hitting between my legs making a smacking noise.

It was starting to really hurt, but before it became unbearable he pulled out of me. Taking my legs in his arms, he put them together to place them over his shoulder and he pushed inside of me. This time he slowed down and the way he was holding my legs was making it feel different. We made eye contact and he grabbed the side of my face to come down as close as he could get.

He held my face forward to his and looked deep into my eyes. I cried and squeezed my eyes shut as it hit me and he grunted satisfied. He slowed down a little more, each time he hit the spot again i cried louder as it became better and better.

When I opened my eyes to look at him he wasn’t smiling, but looked smug. His eyes were glossed over completely now. When I can’t take anymore, I push at his waist so he pins my wrists down. A dominant grunt comes out of him as he drives himself into me much harder three times like he’s trying to hurt me now. I cry out, looking up at him with submission as I cry out. Taking my legs, he pushed them to the side so that my entire waist turned with them, but my shoulders were still flat.

When he pushed inside of me again, I arched my back at the feeling. Starting up, he grabbed one of my breasts to squeeze it. He kept holding both of my legs off to the side and I felt myself approaching another orgasum. It was both unpleasant and pleasant at the same time, but was becoming more painful than anything.

When it hit me this time all I could manage was a loud moan. He moaned with me and started moving with more thought into his movements. Making intent eye contact with me again, he began to pick up the pace and drew in a large breath. I saw his muscles tense and he grunted almost like he was angry.

Baring his teeth at me, he thrusted into me harder until I was screaming at him while I gripped his forearms, scratching down them. Then I felt warm liquid fill me up and he thrust inside of me as he squeezed his eyes shut. I cried at how amazing it felt and he pulled out almost completely to shove back inside of me again so that it sent a sharp pain through me, pushing more into me.

He came down over me while still inside me, to rest on his hands and allow himself to regain composure as waves of shaking overtook him a few times. I could feel it running out of me to drip off onto the ground and side of the bed.

I closed my eyes relieved to be able to finally catch my breath and that it was over. I was enjoying it, don’t get me wrong, but it was also painful and I was getting sore. He grabbed the side of my face, but otherwise didn’t move as he kept his face down. After what felt like almost a minute, he sat up to put my legs hanging off the bed.

I tried to pull myself up, but I was still feeling the drugs a little and was worn out so had to try again. He climbed up and came above me to grab under my arms and drag me up to the pillows gently. I closed my eyes and managed to pull my knees up some and put them off to the side. He put a pillow under my head and brushed my dripping hair out of my face. laying next to me he started rubbing his hand up and down my body so it was moving my skin around, stopping to squeeze my breasts or thighs randomly. 

I was so tired now again. I still had my eyes closed and the only thing moving was my shaky legs. After a few minutes they started to stop for the most part, though they still quivered slightly. I had no idea how long I had slept before waking up, but it couldn’t have been long since I was tried again. My eyes were heavy and I was beginning to drift some. I felt Bruce sit up and pull the sheet over me. I rolled onto my side to cuddle up into his sideways frame and he put his arm around me.

**…………………………………………………**

When I woke up I started patting the bed around me for him with my eyes still close, but he was nowhere. Cautiously I opened my eyes worried the sun might stund me only to see the curtain was closed around the entire bed. I sat up rubbing my eyes and glanced around some more. He wasn’t on the other side of the bed either.

“Bruce?” I called out to see if he was in the room anywhere, but got no response.

I peeked out of the curtains around the bed to see if he was at his desk. then at the foot of the bed and the left side as well to make sure I was alone before I got up. The sun was still up, but it looked like it wasn’t very strong. I guessed it was maybe around five or six in the afternoon. I opened the curtains to get out of the bed and had to grab the bedpost to keep from falling. Whoa… my legs were literal jello. Jesus Christ Bruce…

I was really sore too. Between my legs felt just overall battered, tender like it had taken a good beating… which i guess it had. It was raw and uncomfortable. I’m not normally this sore, but we hadn’t had sex in a while. I carefully walked to the bathroom to take a shower. My legs shook violently and my steps were unsteady… maybe I’ll take a bath instead. Definitely not going to be taking a bubble bath…

I started drawing the water after pulling back my hair and got in only to panic upon realising I had nothing clean to change into. Great. Laying in the bath I decided there was nothing I could do about it now. I was in there for what felt like maybe forty-five minutes before I finally got out. It was just so relaxing. The water jets made it so that I never wanted to get out.


End file.
